1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to electrical switches, and more specifically to key operated electrical switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are many applications for key operated electrical switches which require a plurality of contacts, and there are many applications for key operated switches which require more than two switch positions for each contact. It would be desirable to provide a new and improved key operated electrical switch which may be quickly and easily manufactured to specified numbers of contacts and contact positions, using modular components which permit different lock modules, halo modules, and electrical contact modules to be assembled to suit each specific application.